All I ask of you
by BeamaCasey
Summary: Never forget me, Seto. I don't think I ever could. Prideshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. Yes, I know what you're thinking. 'Another one. When she hasn't even finished the last three yet?' But I just had to do this story. I actually started a prologue thing a few weeks ago for this, but then my computer decided it would start acting up, so I lost all my work.  
Oh well. No harm, no foul.  
Here's chapter one of my brand new story, but don't expect any updates in the next 8 weeks cos I'm going on holiday!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

"Seto!"

A young boy, of about 10 years old glanced around when he heard his name being called.

He recognised the voice immediately, even though it was choked by emotions.

His best friend, Yami Moto, was running up to him. Tears streamed down his tanned face, much to the surprise of Seto Kaiba. The said boy had never seen Yami cry before. He had always been so strong.

"Yami," Seto breathed his friend's name, as if scared that the utterance would make him be lost forever.

Yami reached his best friend, breath coming in ragged pants. He had just ran all the way from his house to the train station.

"Seto," Yami said. "You can't go. Please don't go."

Seto looked at the ground, feeling guilty, but not sure why. He hadn't wanted his father to get a job in Tokyo, miles away from the smaller city of Domino.

He didn't ask to be wrenched away from the only friend he had just because his father had some stupid job opportunity.

Seto looked up again to regard Yami, who had regained his breath, but was now sobbing uncontrollably. All Seto wanted to do was to take the younger boy in his arms and comfort him, and forget all about moving.

"You know that I can't stay, Yami."

Yami sniffed. "This is so unfair. I don't want you to leave."

"I know. I don't want to leave either."

Both boys had tears flowing down their cheeks by now.

"Seto, we're leaving." The shout from Seto's father alerted him, and he picked up the small bag he had to carry while on the train.

Yami shook his head. "No, Seto please…" the poor boy said in anguish.

Seto looked at Yami, the cool blue gaze of the older boy baring into the dull crimson of the other.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Seto said. "If I could stay you know I would, but I can't."

"Seto, come on!" This time the voice of his mother interrupted the two boys.

"Never forget me, Seto," Yami pleaded. "Please."

Seto raised a shaking hand to brush away the tears from the other's face. "I don't think I ever could."

With that said, Seto turned away from his best friend and boarded the train with his mother and father.

Yami watched all the way as Seto made his way to his seat, making sure he got one by a window.

The train departed, but the boys could not take their eyes off each other.

Yami watched until the train was out of sight, then, sighing deeply, made his way out of the station, glancing back once, as if hoping to see Seto standing there.

_

* * *

Dear Yami,_

_How are you? I'm doing alright. _

_I know it's been a while since I contacted you, but we had some things to take care of. Settling into school and stuff._

_It's so different here, in Tokyo. For one, the weather is slightly different…_

Seto Kaiba frowned and rolled the piece of paper into a ball before throwing it into a trash can, which was already flowing with earlier attempts from writing a letter to his best friend.

"There's no way I can start a letter to Yami about the weather," the boy mumbled to himself. "I mean, he probably expects something more as I've already been here for 3 months now."

Seto frowned again. Why hadn't Yami tried to contact him? He knew Seto's mobile phone number. So why hadn't he called?

The young boy gave an irritated growl and picked up his pen again, but instead of writing a letter, he pressed hard on the paper with the pen, almost to breaking point, and scribbled in crooked lines all over the paper. (A/N I do this. It helps to relieve stress.)

When Seto had effectively managed to cover almost all of the paper surface with the jagged scribbles, he dropped the pen. His hand was trembling. He was trembling all overas well. It scared him a little. He had never had that sort of reaction before.

"Seto!" the boy jumped a foot in the air when he heard his mother's voice from outside his closed door.

"Yes?"

"Dinner's ready." Seto heard footsteps leaving the hallway.

"Already?" he questioned silently to no one in particular. He looked at the clock on the wall. 6:30 pm. He had been in his room for an hour, and didn't even know it.

Seto left his room and went downstairs.

"Hi, sweetheart," his mother greeted. Seto smiled. He loved his mother so much. He didn't know what he would do if ever she left. His father on the other hand was a different story altogether. Seto had never gotten along with his father very well. His father pushed him hard into becoming a business man, that he hardly ever noticed anything else going on in his son's life.

"Hi, mum," Seto greeted. He sat down to the table between his mother and father.

Their dinner was eaten pretty much in silence, until Seto's mother broke it.

"Have you heard from Yami recently, Seto?" she asked.

Seto shook his head. "No, I was trying to write a letter to him earlier, but couldn't get started."

"So you haven't heard from him at all?" his father asked.

"No. Why? What's going on?"

His parents seemed to forget he was in the room for a moment as they talked between themselves.

"I'm surprised Yami didn't tell Seto about what was happening," his mother said.

"It must have slipped his mind. You know how that can happen."

Seto scowled in annoyance. "Will someone please tell me what is going on!"

"Honey, we don't want you to be upset, okay?"

Seto was confused. What _was _going on?

"The Motos left to go to America last month."

The words that his mother said took some time to sink in, but when they did, Seto couldn't believe it. He shook his head in denial.

"No, Yami wouldn't leave Japan, or even Domino, without telling me first."

His mother put an arm around her son's shoulders, but Seto shrugged her off angrily.

"Why didn't you two tell me anything when you found out? How did you find out?"

His mother answered, "we thought you already knew, and that you would upset if we mentioned it."

His father took over, "and I found out because Yami's father kept in touch with me. He told me over the phone."

Seto was livid. "So Yami had our new phone number all the time and he didn't even try to contact me to tell me he was moving?"

He stood up abruptly and stormed off into his room.

Seto threw his door open. It banged against the wall and closed again when Seto entered the room. He picked up a picture of him and Yami in a frame. It was taken just a week before Seto left.

"Was our friendship nothing to you!" he screamed at the picture. Yami's smiling face seemed to mock him. "How could you do this Yami? I thought we were best friends and you couldn't even be bothered to tell me that you were leaving the damn country!" Seto didn't care that Yami couldn't hear him, nor that he was talking to a photo and nothing more.

"Well, this is what I think of our friendship!" he screamed before launching the photo, frame and all, across the room. It shattered as it came into contact with the wall and fell to the ground.

Having destroyed the picture and gotten rid of some of his tension, Seto was left feeling lonely and dejected. He lay on the bed, tears falling out of his eyes.

"How could you not tell me Yami?" he whispered. He closed his eyes, his previous anger had exhausted him. Behind his eyelids, Seto played back the last full day that he had with his best friend in Domino.

* * *

"_When you leave for Tokyo, can I still visit you sometimes?" Yami had asked._

"_Of course you can. You can visit every weekend if you want to."_

_Yami smiled at Seto's answer. Both of them were so young that they didn't know the expense of getting to Tokyo and back, but just knowing that Seto would still want him around was enough for Yami._

_Seto looked to his best friend. "Do you want to get an ice-cream, Yami?" he asked._

_Yami's face brightened even more. "Yes please!" he nodded. He always got hyper around ice-cream. In fact, around anything sweet, something that amused Seto to no end. It was fun watching his friend bounce around and do things he wouldn't normally do. Yami's sugar-highs made him do some crazy things. _

_Once while at Yami's house, they had chocolate cookies. Yami couldn't stop bouncing off the walls and screaming the place down. At one point, the young boy had even grabbed a pair of boxers from his room and put them over his head before parading around the living room._

_Seto smiled at the memory, but then was promptly pulled away by Yami who was screaming for ice-cream._

_After a while, the two boys found themselves sitting in a park, their ice-creams had been devoured a while ago._

_They now calmly sat on a bench, just enjoying the Sun and each other's company._

"_Today makes 5 years," Yami randomly said. Seto turned to look at his best friend._

"_5 years since what?" he asked._

_Yami still didn't meet Seto's eyes, instead staring off into the trees. "5 years since we first met. When we first became friends."_

_Seto thought about it. It was true. They had met5 years ago when they were both 5 years old. Seto had been excited as there was talk of a family moving to Domino from Egypt. He wanted to see what they were like. Seto walked through the local playground. It was the quickest way to the new house that was being bought, that the new family were buying._

_While he was walking through the playground, he saw a figure on the swings. He squinted his eyes and then chuckled when he saw strange hair that stuck up all over the figure's head. Seto approached the person. They looked lonely. _

_He walked and around the person so he was facing them. The stranger saw him and looked up. Seto noticed that it was a boy. But he looked so strange. His hair was tri-coloured for one - blonde bangs framed the boy's face, the majority of his hair was black, but crimson tipped the tops of it._

_He also noticed that the boy had the most strange, but at the same time the most beautiful eyes, Seto had ever seen. They were crimson, like the tips of his hair, only his eyes were deeper. They had a twinkle in them from the Sun shining on them. They were wide and innocent-looking._

_The boy seemed about Seto's age. Maybe a few months younger._

"_Hello," Seto greeted the young boy._

"_Hello," he answered, a hint of pink appearing in his tanned cheeks._

"_I haven't seen you before," Seto continued. "What's your name?"_

"_Yami Moto," the boy answered. "I only just moved here from Egypt with my family."_

"_You're from Egypt?" Seto asked, excited. He frowned though in confusion. "But your name means 'Darkness' in Japanese. How can you have a Japanese name, but come from Egypt?"_

_Yami looked at Seto. The other boy had settled himself into the swing alongside Yami. "My mother is from Egypt but my father is from Japan. They decided to give me a Japanese name simply because my father wanted it," Yami replied._

"_Oh. Well, I'm Seto Kaiba," Seto held out his hand for Yami to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Yami."_

_Yami smiled and shook Seto's hand. From that day on, the two boys had been inseparable._

_Seto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Yami calling his name. _

"_Seto!" the said boy looked at his friend. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Yami," Seto replied. I'm just thinking about the first day that we met each other."_

_Yami smiled again and turned back towards the sky._

_When did it get so dark? Where had all the time gone? Seto stood up and held out his hand for Yami to take._

"_We'd better get going," he said. "It's going to be too dark to see soon."_

_Yami nodded and took his friend's hand in his own. The two boys always held hands and thought nothing of it. They didn't understand why some people looked at them as though they were the cutest things to walk the planet when they did that, nor did they know why some people were disgusted by the gesture. But they didn't mind in the least what other people thought._

_Seto walked Yami to his house first. Seto's street was lit with street lights, but Yami's wasn't. It was always better to be safe._

_When they reached the front door, Yami turned to look at Seto, as if trying to etch his face into his memory._

"_I can't believe that you're leaving tomorrow," Yami said, tears gathering in his eyes. "What if I never see you again?"_

"_Yami," Seto said gently. "You know that tomorrow won't be the last time we see each other. Didn't I promise you that you could come and visit every weekend?"_

_Yami simply nodded and smiled weakly at Seto._

"_It's just going to be so hard to say good-bye to you," Yami confessed in a small voice. "You're my best friend, Seto."_

"_And you're my best friend too, Yami. And you always will be."

* * *

Read and review, devoted readers. As I said, the next update will be along some time in September or October._

No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Wow two updates in one day! I know I said this chapter wouldn't be along for a while, but once I started it I couldn't stop.  
Thanks to people who reviewed and those who are going to. Dragon and Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness, you will get your answers in chapter 4 about why Yami left!  
Anyway, chapter 3 definitely won't be along for a while. 8 weeks, maybe longer.  
Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 2

The years since Seto Kaiba moved to Tokyo seemed to fly by.

So much had changed. Since finding out about Yami's leaving, Seto had become colder, unwilling to open up to anyone, for fear of losing them in the same way he had lost his once best friend.

When Seto was 11 years old, there came a new addition to the Kaiba family. His mother had given birth to a baby boy, Mokuba.

Seto immediately fell in love with his little brother. His parents were worried that he would have been jealous because of the new arrival, but he proved them wrong.

At the age of 16, Seto was in college, doing Business Studies in order to take over his father's company, who had become very successful since moving to Tokyo, when the time was right.

Seto still hadn't heard from Yami, but over the years he taught himself to become immune to the pain of not having his best friend. Of course, there were times when he wondered what Yami was doing, and how he was keeping, but these thoughts became less frequent as the years went by.

At times he thought he had forgotten Yami, only to find himself thinking about him and their 'friendship' all over again. He still had no answer to why Yami had just left Japan like he did.

It was one particular day when it seemed nothing was going right for the young man that he thought of Yami and all the memories they shared.

Seto lay on his bed, staring up at the white ceiling. His whole room was blue, even his bed covers, except for the roof.

As Seto lay there, his thoughts drifting to his childhood friend, he got an image of crimson eyes gazing at him. He frowned. The only person he knew that had crimson eyes was Yami, but the eyes he just 'saw' were more… grown up, for the lack of a better word. They seemed more mature, and as if they held the weight of the entire world in their depths.

Seto blinked and the image was suddenly gone. But that left him wondering what his childhood friend looked like now. How much had he changed, he wondered.

Seto himself had grown into a handsome young man, the desires of most of the girls, and even some of the boys, at the college he attended. His hair was slightly longer than it was 6 years ago, but it was still the colour of chestnuts.

His brown hair matched his pale skin. Never in his life did Seto remember having a tan, and he wasn't about to start now. His pale skin probably had something to do with the long trench coats, pants and jackets he always wore. Most of his skin had hardly ever seen the Sun.

But his eyes were the most brilliant thing about him. They were the colour of the ocean - a deep cold blue, that only ever thawed around his little brother, and on occasion his mother.

His eyes had once been warm, open. But since Yami had left, Seto closed himself off from all emotions.

"Big brother?" a small timid voice brought Seto out of his musings of Yami, and he looked to the door of his room.

His little brother, now five years old, stood in the doorway, clutching a blanket in his little fist.

"What's wrong, Mokie?" Seto asked, a smile on his lips.

His little brother sniffed. "I couldn't sleep. Mum and dad keep arguing and its keeping me awake." He sniffed again. "Can I sleep in here with you?"

The timidly asked question by one of the most important people in his life caused Seto's eyes to melt. Wordlessly he pulled his covers up so that Mokuba could snuggle up with him.

Mokuba smiled and trotted over to his brother's bed. He lay down and rested his head on Seto's outstretched arm.

"What were mum and dad arguing about this time?" Seto asked, while playing with his little brother's raven black hair.

"I'm not sure," Mokuba answered. "Their voices were muffled, but I could hear they were raised." He looked up to his big brother. "Why must they argue all the time Seto? It makes me sad."

Seto sighed heavily. "I don't know, kiddo. Its just one of those things you go through as an adult I guess."

Mokuba nodded and 'hm'ed in acceptance. "Good night, big brother."

"Good night, kiddo." Seto gently kissed his little brother's forehead, and drifted off to sleep. With his little brother beside him, he thought nothing about Yami for the whole night.

* * *

Seto awoke later than usual the next morning. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was 7:30 am. His alarm had gone an hour ago, but he hadn't heard it.

He felt something warm snuggle up against him. Seto looked down and saw Mokuba cuddled up by his side. His little brother's nose and eyes kept twitching and Seto smiled in amusement.

'Probably dreaming,' he thought.

Seto got up off the bed, careful not to wake Mokuba, and stretched, hearing a satisfying 'pop' as the knots in his back came undone.

He went into his en suite bathroom to take his morning shower.

While in the shower, Seto's eyes closed, the relaxing warmth of the water making him feel sleepy all over again. As soon as his eyes closed, the young man saw the same crimson eyes that he had seen just the night before.

He growled in annoyance and wrenched his eyes open again. Why were Yami's eyes haunting him this way? He hadn't thought of the other boy much in 6 years, and now suddenly he was getting images of crimson eyes?

Seto got out of the shower, not able to stay in there for longer, and dried himself off before slipping a blue bathrobe over his shoulders and tying it at his waist.

Mokuba was awake when he walked back into the bedroom and was rubbing his sleep-clouded grey eyes.

It always confused Seto as to why his little brother looked nothing like himself or his parents. Seto had gotten his mother's blue eyes and his father's brown hair, but while Mokuba's hair was black, his mother's was blonde, and the kid's eyes were grey but his father's were brown.

Seto thought nothing of it much, merely putting it down to genes in his grandparents whom he had never known.

"Morning, Mokie," Seto greeted. His brother looked up at him, smiling drearily, still half asleep.

"Seto! Mokuba! Breakfast!" the voice of the boys' mother sounded up the stairs. She sounded cheerful enough, despite having an argument with her husband last night.

Mokuba jumped up off the bed immediately and ran to the door. "You coming, big brother?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder.

Seto nodded. "I'll be down in a minute."

Once his brother was gone, Seto slipped on a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt, and gathered his clothes he would be wearing for the day.

He went downstairs into the dining room. Breakfast was already laid out on the table for him and Seto sat down and proceeded to tuck into his food.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, and Seto looked around the table at his parents. He could practically feel the tension between them.

Seto placed his fork on the plate and meekly excused himself from the table.

Mokuba's eyes followed him all the way to the stairs.

In his room, Seto dressed slowly. His body was going through all the moves, but his mind was elsewhere. He thought about his parents. Why were they arguing so much right now? He could think of no explanation.

After putting his shoes on, the teenager looked at the clock. Then his eyes widened.

"Shit!" he shouted. It was already quarter to 9. He had to be at college by 9 am.

Scrambling around the room trying to find his books and bag, the young man left the house with a goodbye to his family who were still in the dining room.

Seto ran down the street, his long legs an advantage when he was late. He reached the stoplights and waited impatiently for them to turn green so that he could walk across the road.

He glanced at his watch. Ten to nine. Ten minutes left to get to college.

As he looked up from his watch, he saw someone on the other side of the road walking to another college on the other side of town. The person caught his eye because they had strange… tri-coloured… hair.

Seto stared at the figure a while longer. He immediately thought of Yami. Only his childhood friend would have hair like that. 'No,' he thought. 'Yami left for America 6 years ago. Why would he be back in Japan. In Tokyo of all places?'

He continued to stare at the person though, but then felt himself being pushed forward in the ocean of people waiting to cross the road. Once he was on the next side, Seto looked up again, but the person who had caught his eye was gone.

Seto ran down the stairs when he heard his mother's sobs.

* * *

4 years had passed since Seto had seen the person who resembled his childhood friend.

Seto was now 20 years old, and had left college. His father's lessons on business had gotten him enough knowledge to be able to handle anything now.

"Mum. What's wrong?" he asked coming into the dining room where his mother was sat at the table. Sobs shook her small frame.

She looked up her son, teary eyed. "It's your father," she chocked between sobs. "He left me."

Seto's eyes widened. He suddenly felt very light-headed, but not in a good way. He sat down heavily on a chair around the table.

Finally, he was able to find his voice to ask his mother what happened.

"Seto, it was so horrible," his mother sobbed. "He was screaming at me. Saying awful things to me. Then, he raised his hand to me. I thought he was going to hit me Seto, I really did. But then, he dropped his hand and just left. He didn't even say goodbye. All he said when he left was that the business now belonged to you."

Seto's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as his mother told him what happened.

"Why did he leave?" Seto asked.

His mother looked at him, his eyes, as if judging him. Seto flinched under her gaze.

"You must promise not to breath a word of this to Mokuba," she demanded. Seto nodded his head, and she told him what happened. "9 years ago, I met a man at the restaurant where I work. He was the new boss. Oh, he was so charming Seto, and friendly. A real gentleman. Not like your father. Anyway, me and this man, Tony, he was from England, started to get on like a house on fire.

"One night we got a bit drunk. I ended up sleeping with him. I don't remember much, but I do remember he was gentle and tender-" Seto made a face as his mother told him intimate details of the night "-and then, a few days later, I realised I was pregnant. Your father was suspicious, and even more so when the baby was born. He had grey eyes, and none of your father's family nor mine, have grey eyes. But Tony did.

"He knew about the affair. He knew I had cheated on him, but he never did anything about it until now.

"I was so worried that he was going to hurt Mokuba. I couldn't allow him to do that. But he told me that he would never lay a finger on any of his off-spring, no matter who they belonged to.

"This morning he just left. I think he had been drinking. I've never seen him so angry before."

Tears were streaming down her face again, so Seto got up to get her a few tissues.

He stood looking at her.

"W-Why have you never told me this before?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I didn't want this to affect you at such an early age."

Seto sighed deeply.

"I-I need to go out for a while. Just to clear my head," Seto said.

He walked away from his mother and out the front door. He knew he would come back, but right at that moment, leaving home seemed like a pretty good option too.

* * *

Read and review. No flames 


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so sorry for not updating for so long. I hang my head in shame. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Please review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 3

'I can't believe this,' Seto thought as he strode down the streets of Tokyo. I can't believe that my own mother would do something like this.'

He told himself this, yet in some way, he could believe it. His parents had never had a dazzling relationship. It was almost as if they got married just for the sake of it. Thinking back, Seto realised that his parents were never in love. Oh, they loved each other, obviously or else they wouldn't have had a child together. But they were never in love.

Seto couldn't really blame his mother for doing what she did. Her husband wasn't the kindest of men. But still…

Seto blinked for the first time since he had left the house. He was caught up in his own thoughts, and wasn't aware of where his legs were taking him. He glanced at his surroundings, and saw that he was on a street that he had never been on before.

The buildings looked old, almost ruins, and the businessman in Seto couldn't help but think how many office buildings could be constructed if these old buildings were destroyed. There weren't many people - just a few children playing on the sidewalk, and a few old couples here and there.

Seto's eyes landed on a coffee shop as he was looking around.

"I could use a cup of coffee," Seto muttered to himself. He walked up to the building. On the outside, it didn't look like much, and the inside wasn't much better. It was clean, but extremely small. 'This must be what people call a cosy place,' the young man thought.

He sat at one of the tables and waited for someone to serve him. As he waited, Seto looked around the place. The walls were painted cream, a warm colour. On the walls were also pictures of Tokyo's scenery. The floor was tiled, and was also cream coloured.

There weren't many people, the brunette observed. The place was almost barren, except for a few teenagers ('probably students,' Seto thought) seated around one or two tables.

Finally someone came over to serve Seto, who was getting a bit impatient.

"Welcome to Good Coffee," the bored looking waitress announced. "Can I help you, sir?"

"A cappuccino and 2 bagels please."

The waitress wrote his order and left, saying that it wouldn't take long.

Seto idly tapped his fingers on the table. It ended up becoming a song, but he couldn't think what song it was.

After 5 minutes, the doors of the kitchen opened and someone appeared with Seto's order. The said young man was too engrossed in his thoughts to look up, but was startled out of his reverie when a loud CRASH! came to his ears. He looked up then, and saw something that shocked him more than anything.

Crimson eyes were staring at him.

Seto's eyes widened. There was no way that it could be… after all those years…

The startled brunette continued to stare into equally startled crimson eyes.

"Yami!" a voice came from the doors of the kitchen. "What have you… oh no, my best china!" An elderly looking man emerged from the kitchen.

And still, the young man did not move.

Seto's heart was beating loudly in his chest, and so hard that he thought it might burst. His breath came out in pants, as if he had just run a marathon. Only one thought ran through his head: _Is it possible that someone can look that beautiful._

As soon as the broken china was cleared up, Seto moved. He wanted to get out of this place. He didn't want, or need, to see Yami again.

He stormed out of the small shop, but still felt Yami's eyes on him.

Rain had started to pour down outside, but Seto didn't care; in fact he hardly felt it.

"Seto! Wait, please!"

Seto didn't stop, but he slowed down a bit. Oh, gods, that voice. That voice that caressed his own name with its tongue.

It was only when he felt a gentle hand on his forearm that Seto stopped. He spun around to see Yami half-step backwards.

"Do not touch me, Yami," he snapped.

"Seto, please, we need to talk."

"I don't need to talk or listen to you, Yami." Though in truth, Seto could listen to Yami talk all day. Just to hear that proud voice.

Yami sighed. "Well even if you don't talk to me, at least come back into the coffee shop. We're both getting soaked out here." Seto didn't answer and instead looked away from those intense crimson eyes. "Seto, please, let me explain…"

"Explain what?" Seto's head snapped round to face Yami again. "Explain why you left so suddenly so many years ago without telling me? Explain how you could leave so suddenly without realising the hurt you caused me?"

"Yes, Seto. I will explain everything."

"I don't think that there is anything that you could say that would make me forgive you."

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Seto, though I would be grateful for it. All I am asking is for you to hear me out."

Seto looked deep into crimson eyes, looking for any signs of deception. He could find none. "Fine," he said finally. "Whatever."

After getting some clean towels - Yami's living quarters were above the shop - Seto and Yami both sat down at a table in the small coffee place.

When Yami didn't seem to be able to talk, Seto asked him questions. He purposely refrained from asking Yami about America when voicing his questions, instead opting to see if the crimson-eyed man would tell him in his own time.

"I started working here about 5 months ago," Yami said in answer to Seto's question of when he began working in 'Good Coffee'. "My grandfather, the man who was anxious over the china mug, owns this place and my cousin, Yugi, works here also."

Seto looked confused. "I never knew you had a cousin."

"Neither did I," Yami replied. "At least not until I moved… to… America…" the last few words were drawn out and quiet, and Yami had the grace to look embarrassed.

Finally, Seto had a chance to ask him about what had been bothering him for half of his life. "Why did you leave, Yami?" his voice was quiet, and undemanding, making Yami look up at Seto in surprise.

"You know I couldn't stay, Seto," Yami said as though this was reason enough. "I was ten years old."

"No," Seto shook his head. "I mean… why did you leave without telling me. I thought I was your best friend."

"Of course you were my best friend, Seto," Yami exclaimed, shocked that Seto should even try to think otherwise. "I can't tell you right now why it was that I left without saying anything to you. Its too soon… and too complicated."

Seto frowned but pressed the matter no further. "So, what were you doing over in the States, then?" he asked in friendly conversation.

Yami smiled softly, glad for the small change of subject. "I was over there until I was 15. A year before that I met Yugi and my grandfather - my father's father. Yugi is 2 years younger than me and has just finished college. He's such an amazing kid, Seto. Honestly, its hard not to love him. He has such a cheery nature. Its unusual to see him without a smile on his face." Yami stopped for a moment and smiled, and Seto was reminded of his own relationship with his little brother.

"The reason that I stayed in America for a shorter time than I intended," Yami continued, "was because my father died when I was 12 years old." A look of sadness passed through the crimson eyes and Seto also felt a pang of sorrow. He knew how close Yami and his father were.

"I'm sorry," Seto murmured. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

Yami shook his head to say that it was okay, and continued his story. "He died in a car accident. I forget how it happened and why. I've tried to erase the memory from my mind.

"Anyway, when he died, my mother started acting strangely. She drank often and ate seldom. In the end she was taken to hospital. Poisoning of the blood. She died soon after."

Seto closed in eyes in sorrow. "Oh, gods, Yami, I am so sorry."

Yami waved it off, but Seto could see the hurt in his eyes. "After my mother died, my grandfather took me in. I must have been 14 then. And they moved back to Japan a year later, and I've been living with them ever since. I didn't go to college because grandpa needed help in the shop, so I got a job here."

Seto opened his mouth to say something else, but at that moment, his mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" Yami looked away respectively when Seto answered the phone, but looked back again when he heard the urgency in his voice. "What? What do you mean he's… Okay, Mokie slow down… Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and turned back to Yami.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go," Seto said. "Family crisis at home."

"Is everything okay?" Yami asked with concern.

"I hope so."

Seto turned to leave the shop, but was stopped when Yami said his name. "Are you going to come here again?" Yami asked.

Seto once again looked deep into Yami's eyes. He smiled softly. "Yes. I think I will." He turned and walked out of the shop.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please review, but no flames please.

Oh, interesting story within the story. Originally, I had Seto just forgiving Yami like that snaps fingers but then I thought, well, Seto is now standing face to face with someone who left without saying goodbye years ago, who was his best friend, and who obviously broke his heart. So the meeting was changed!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the looong wait for this update. I've had a frickin' tonne of homework though.  
Thanks for the reviews from people! I love you all, and I hope to get more (she says, subtly hinting off that she would like more reviews!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 4

Seto opened the front door of the house to find it in chaos. Mokuba had told him that their father had returned to the house, and from his voice, the elder Kaiba brother had expected it to be bad. But nothing had quite prepared him for this.

The living room was in disarray, papers had been thrown on the floor and ripped into shreds. Seto guessed that this was his father's papers from work, and they had reached their end through his mother's hands. Clothes were strewn across the carpet and the stair banisters also. Their father's clothes. A suitcase was laying at the front door, stuffed tight with the man's underwear and some files that Seto's mother hadn't had a chance to get at.

The young man stepped over the threshold and was immediately subjected to civil war within the house.

His mother and father were yelling at each other, but were in different rooms which made it louder. Every so often, one of them would curse the next, and Seto winced at the language they used. But right now, Seto's immediate concern was his little brother. He hated that Mokuba had to be caught up in this mess.

Seto's cerulean blue eyes searched the battle ground for his brother, and eventually laid eyes on him. Mokuba was huddled in a corner by the phone in the living room. His eyes were clenched together and his hands were clasped over his ears as he tried in vain to keep out some of the noise.

Seto immediately rushed to his brother, fell to his knees and wrapped him in a protective hug. "Mokuba, are you okay?"

Mokuba lifted his face to his big brother, and Seto saw the tracks of his tears down his cheeks. The little one buried his head into Seto's shirt. "Make them stop, Seto. Please."

"I am so sorry, kiddo," Seto whispered into his little brother's ear. "I should have been here with you. God, I'm so sorry."

Mokuba lifted his head to Seto. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, there came a crash of china in the kitchen. The two brothers looked in that direction and saw their father emerging from the room with his arms over his head. By the door were the remnants of his wife's favourite vase.

"Mum must be really angry at dad to break her own vase like that," Mokuba said quietly, almost in awe.

The man grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the door, not looking back at his sons. Seto's eyes widened. His father could not just abandon his family like this. He ran out of the house after his father, but not before kissing his startled brother on the head.

"Dad!" he yelled. His father turned and regardedSeto with a look of indifference. "What the hell are you doing? Do you have any idea how upset Mokuba is?" He simply turned and started walking away from the house. "Don't walk away from me. You taught me to never turn your back on a man when he's talking to you. Was that not applicable to you?" His father still didn't turn. "You know what, fine! I'll just explain to Mokuba that the man he has called father for the past 9 years is nothing but an f-ing coward." This got the older man'sattention.

"Do not talk about what you do not understand, Seto," his father said quietly. "You have no idea what I have had to put up with with that woman in the past few years."

"Do you think that you are the only one who has had to put up with unwanted shit?" Seto demanded. "There is a young boy in that house who has had to put up with his parents arguing for years, and all you can think about is what you have had to put up with. Great way to be the bigger man, dad."

The older Kaiba stepped towards his son, but Seto did not back away. "You should not waste your breath judging me, Seto. Your mother is the whore in this family."

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Seto snarled. "We'll probably be better off without you."

And taking that remark as his queue to leave, his father span on his heel and stalked down the driveway and out into the road.

* * *

Seto held Mokuba in his arms as they both lay on the older brother's bed. Seto stroked Mokuba's raven black hair while the youngest Kaiba rested his head on his big brother's chest, tears falling from his eyes as he cried silently.

Seto sighed, making Mokuba look up at him in concern. "Are you okay, Seto?"

The young man frowned. "I don't know, Mokie. I never thought that this would happen. I never imagined that dad would take the coward's way out of any situation."

"What are we going to do, Seto? We can't leave because mum will be here alone, but I don't want to stay here either." Mokuba sobbed and Seto felt a pang of sorrow and guilt. If only he could have been here today instead of at that coffee place, he could have protected Mokuba from this. But even as he thought this, he couldn't help seeing a pair of intense crimson eyes and a soft smile.

Seto glanced down at his little brother, who was trying not to doze off. "Get some sleep, kiddo. You've had a rough day. You can stay here with me tonight." Mokuba smiled and snuggled closer to Seto. "I'm sorry I wasn't here today, Mokie," Seto apologised, even though Mokuba was by now secured in the land of Nod. "It won't ever happen again. I promise."

Seto kissed his brother's raven black hair and followed him into a deep sleep, filled with yelling fathers, broken vases and tears.

* * *

I'm notvery pleased with the length of this chapter. It'sa bit too short. But I hope I can update soon-ish.

Please review, but no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. But I hope its worth the wait. Thanks again for all the reviews. Its great to know that people are enjoying this story. And, **Wintersslayer**, Mokuba and Seto's great bond is going to have nasty consequences! Ha ha I love being evil!  
Anyway, read and review, but no flames please.

* * *

Seto awoke the next morning feeling like something was missing… literally. He looked down and saw Mokuba was missing. "Mokuba?" Seto called for his little brother, but no reply came, but his door opened to reveal his mother standing in her night dress. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had obviously been crying early that morning.

"I took Mokuba into his own room, Seto," the woman told her eldest son. At Seto's confused frown, she continued, "he came downstairs late last night. He must have heard me in the dining room. I took him back into his room after we had had a little talk." She walked over to Seto's bed and sat on the edge of it. Seto scooted away from her when she held out a hand to him. "I miss your father, Seto," she admitted.

Seto just stared at her, not sure whether to be confused, annoyed, disgusted or just plain furious. In the end he settled for keeping his face neutral. His mother looked at him again, this time with a look of self-pity in her blue eyes that looked so much like his own. His mouth curved downwards in a snarl. "What did you expect he'd do after everything that happened between the two of you?"

"But I didn't expect him to leave. I didn't think he would do that…" she broke off as a sob burst out of her mouth. Seto put his arms around her, hoping to console and comfort her. Despite all that she had done, she was still his mother, the woman who had brought him into the world.

After a long moment, she broke away from her son, smiling at him in gratitude. He did not smile back. After she had left the room, Seto saw the raven black hair of his brother peep round his door. "Mokie?" he asked, and his little brother walked to stand right in the doorway, a look of embarrassment on his face. "How long have you been standing there?" Seto asked, waving his brother over to him.

"Not too long. I was going to come in but I saw you and mum hugging, so I didn't. What are we going to do, big brother?"

Seto ran his hands through his chestnut hair. "Well, first I need to take a shower. You stay here until I get back." Mokuba nodded as his brother got off the bed and disappeared into the en suite bathroom.

Seto's mind always worked better in the shower. Especially with warm water flowing over his body and running through his hair. But this morning, his mind drew a blank. What were they going to do? It was obvious that Mokuba didn't want to stay with their mother. Seto could afford a house of his own now that the business was left to him. But what would happen to their mother if they moved away? Would she do something silly if left alone?

After 15 minutes, Seto came out of the bathroom to see Mokuba still sat in the same position as he left him. "You okay, Mokie?"

Mokuba looked at his brother. "Mum told me that I can go to a friend's house if I want today and tonight. Do you mind if I do?"

"Of course not. Why would I mind?" but Seto did mind-just a bit. That small selfish part of him told him to keep Mokuba with him because he needed the comfort as well. But he knew that his little brother must be finding this harder to come to terms with.

Mokuba hugged his brother fiercely before kissing him on the cheek and running out of the room. Seto smiled to himself at the antics of the young boy.

As he dressed, Seto heard his mother call upstairs to him. "Seto, there's someone calling for you." The young man frowned. He didn't think anyone had the landline number. Nevertheless, he answered the call

"Hello?"

"Seto?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Yami."

"Yami? How did you get our number?"

"I looked in the phone directory."

"Oh"

Awkward silence.

"So, I was just wondering how everything was going. I mean, because of the phone call yesterday."

"Oh. Well, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Yeah, okay. I understand. So are you doing anything today?"

"Probably not."

"Would you like to meet in Good Coffee later?"

"Okay, I guess."

"In an hour or so?"

"Okay."

Another awkward silence.

"So I'll see you later then."

"Okay."

Seto placed the receiver back on the waiting handle. Did he just agree to meet Yami later?

* * *

After dropping his brother off at his friend's, Seto drove to Good Coffee, parking his sleek silver convertible outside the coffee place. As soon as he went in he saw Yami behind the counter serving a few teens. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans instead of his normal 'coffee and cream' uniform.

He smiled at Seto timidly when he saw him. Seto felt himself smiling back. How was it that Yami had this effect on him? He should be furious at his childhood friend for what happened years ago, and although the thought plagued him still, just knowing that Yami still cared about him enough to apologise after 10 years made him feel… better. Things may not be how it would have been if they had kept in touch - they may have been closer or have drifted apart after all of those years - but right now this was enough for the 20 year old businessman.

Seto was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't see Yami walk up to him until he felt the object of his thoughts place a warm and gentle hand on his arm.

"Are you ready to go?" Yami asked.

Seto nodded, his mind focusing solely on that hand. "Where were you thinking about going?"

All he got in response was a mysterious smile.

* * *

"So, where are we?" Seto asked as he looked around his surroundings. They had caught a train to a destination that Yami kept a secret. After a while the train came to a halt at a station and they disembarked. Now they were walking down a quiet street somewhere. There were houses on both sides of the street and a few people walking around here and there.

"You mean you don't recognise this place?" Yami asked as they turned a corner.

"Oh my God. Is this…?"

Yami nodded and smiled when he saw the look on Seto's face. "Yes. We're in Domino. And this is the park where we first met."

Seto looked around. Everything was almost exactly the same as he remembered. The park was situated on lush green grass. There was the slide on the left and the see-saw in the middle. And on the right side of the park was the swings that he and Yami had their first conversation.

Seto turned to his childhood friend in stunned silence. "How did you… Why did you…?"

Yami smiled in amusement as cold Seto Kaiba stuttered and stumbled over his words because of a park. "Some of my friends still live here. I asked them if the park was still here. And here it is. Surprised?" Yami laughed at the stunned look. "Come on," Yami said, taking Seto's arm and leading him towards the swings. "Just one last swing. For old times' sake."

After regaining his composure, Seto was able to ask Yami some more questions. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I just thought," Yami began, "that it would have been nice to come back here."

Seto looked at Yami swinging gently, the sun making his hair look even more crimson than it was, and making his eyes sparkle. God, Seto could not get enough of those eyes. Even when they were kids, Seto used to marvel at Yami's eyes and the colour of them. They were absolutely enchanting.

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me now why you didn't keep in touch when you left?"

Yami looked at Seto as if he had grown a third head. "Seto, I've told you that its too soon for me to tell you."

"Why? We used to be able to tell each other anything when we were kids."

"Yes. Well, that was then. We're older now, and we have more secrets. Don't we?"

Seto frowned at the response he got. "Yami. You as good as abandoned me when I thought that we were best friends. Do you have any idea how it feels to find out that your best friend left the country, without even telling you, from your father? I thought that after all of that, the least you could do for me is tell me why."

Yami looked into narrowed blue eyes. Although they were so intense, Yami did not allow himself to look away. "I… I was scared."

"Scared?" When this only prompted Yami to nod, Seto asked, "of what?"

Yami looked away. "I don't know."

"Yes you do." Seto grabbed Yami's arm but Yami continued to shake his head. "Tell me Yami. Tell me."

"I was scared of you and me, okay?" Yami suddenly exclaimed looking Seto straight in the eye.

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"It does to me."

"Then explain it to me."

Yami looked at Seto, took a deep breath and started talking in a quiet voice. "When you left Domino, Seto, it was horrible. I know that you couldn't help it that you had to leave-" Yami said quickly at Seto's frown "-but it still didn't help anything…"

"Well now you know how I…"

"Seto. Please. The only way I am going to be able to tell you all of this is if you hear me out all the way through without interrupting." Seto shut his mouth and Yami continued. "Anyway, when you left, I was so upset. I don't think I ate for a few days. And I was scared of my emotions. It was frightening. I didn't know why I was feeling like that. I mean, I know we were so close, but the way that I felt when you left was… I felt so numb. When my parents told me we were leaving for America, I didn't tell you, because I didn't think I could stand hearing your voice: I could imagine you sounding so disappointed, so angry. And I knew that those emotions would be directed at me. So I just left without saying goodbye. I know I hurt you. And I know that nothing I do will ever make up for the feeling that I abandoned you. But I was so confused with my own feelings." He looked Seto directly in the eye as he said the next words, hoping to show his sincerity through his eyes. "I never forgot about you once while in America, even during the family crisis. You were always at the back of my mind somewhere. When I realised what these feelings for you were, I felt scared, but also a strange sensation of release. I was finally able to admit to myself what I had hided for so long." Again the young man looked the businessman in the eye. "I had fallen in love with you."

* * *

Okay, as well as reviews, I need some help for the next chapter. Should Seto be surprised and accept Yami's story, then they can get together faster, or should he accept the story, but be too overwhelmed to do anything else, so he just walks away (with an apology to Yami?), or should he not accept Yami's story as true yet, and either get extremely pissed off there and then stalk off, or should he just stalk off?  
Ack, I hate dillemas! Please help me! Much appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all! Sorry for the lack of updates lately - everythings just been a bit hectic. Anyway, here's the next chapter of All I Ask Of You. Thanks to everyone who has updated, and your opinions have been very helpful:)  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Chapter 6

Seto stared at Yami, dumbfounded. Had he just said what he thought he did? Seto opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead he just stared at the young man.

"What?" he finally croaked.

Yami just stared at him, unreadable emotions whirling in his amazing crimson orbs. "I knew it was too soon to tell you. We were only just united. But I never got over you, and seeing you again in the coffee place, it just made those feelings all the more stronger." Yami looked away from Seto's scrutinising blue gaze. "I'm sorry for telling you and making your life so much more complicated than it needs to be right now."

Seto didn't know what to do. He felt…. even overwhelmed was not a strong enough word for what he felt. This was all too much. In the past week he had found out that his mother had had an affair, his brother being the product of that one night stand, he had reunited with his childhood friend, his father had left the house leaving his family with nothing but broken hearts and broken furniture. All of this made an impressive list, and to top it all off, Yami, the childhood friend who had abandoned him 10 years ago, just confessed that he was in love with him. It was like a plotline from a 1970's film.

It was all just too much. Seto had no intention of walking away from Yami originally, but now, there didn't seem like anything else he could do. So he got up and walked away, the only sound being made was the creaking of the swing. He didn't look around to see Yami's reaction.

* * *

A few hours later, Seto found himself back in his house, in his room. He had no recollection of the train journey, or the journey from the station to the house. All he could remember were Yami's words: _"I had fallen in love with you."_

How had that happened? When? His and Yami's relationship had been nothing but platonic as far as he knew. But the other obviously thought differently.

Many questions were floating around in Seto's head. But two in particular crossed his mind more than once: How could Yami have possibly fallen for him? Did he feel anything for Yami?

Seto didn't know which question distressed him more: he had never given Yami any reason for loving him in any sense but the brotherly. How was it possible then, that Yami loved him? _Loved _him. Maybe he was unsure. Yami must just be confused. A phase maybe? But Seto knew that was not true. Even when they were kids, Seto was always able to tell if Yami was being sincere, and the tri-colour haired man didn't seem like the sort to jump to conclusions that weren't there. No, this was real.

Seto sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. That left the second question to be answered. For so many years Seto had forbidden himself to think about Yami, let alone contemplate any feelings he may have for him. _Did _he feel anything for him? Well the physical attraction was there at least. Seto had admitted his biggest secret to himself a few years ago - he was gay. He knew it when instead of being attracted to the thousands of girls that flung themselves at his feet he found himself drawn to a male that… admired him. Of course, nothing was ever made of it, and Seto never took the brief attraction further. But that was the first sign that his sexual preferences were different.

But what to do about the situation with Yami? What did he feel for the man? Love was definitely there. But that was so many years ago. Did he still love him? Could anyone really stop loving someone else? Could his platonic feelings develop into anything more? Did he want them to?

Seto moaned in annoyance and stood up from his bed. So many questions that needed answering. Someone up there really had it in for him. Not only was it enough to put him through the agony of a family separation, but now this as well.

Seto vaguely heard the door open and slam shut downstairs. He thought nothing of it: his mother had gone out for a while 'to clear her head'. He still thought nothing of it when he heard footsteps thumping upstairs.

But he spun around when his door was threw open. Seto's eyes widened. His mother was standing there in drenched clothes, hands balled up into fists and was staring at Seto with a psychotic look in her eyes. It was as though she wasn't even his mother; just someone replaced with a wild animal.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, his mother rushed at him.

"YOU!" she screamed. Her eyes were wide as she started hitting her son over and over again.

"Stop it! Stop!" Seto shouted, but the enraged woman did not hear him.

"_I did everything I could for this family, and you walk out on me. How dare you, Yukio!_"

Seto's eyes widened further. Yukio? Did she think he was her husband? The young man looked up into his mother's blue eyes. They were bloodshot and he smelt alcohol on her breath. She had been drinking again. And heavily. She was still hitting and punching him, but Seto managed to get a grip on the woman's wrists.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" she struggled to free herself from her son's grip, but the drink was slowing making her loose her strength.

"Mum. Stop." Seto commanded gently but firmly. His mother's eyes gradually started to clear. Her breath came in gasps and pants. She looked around Seto's room, her eyes clarifying what her mind could not. Finally she looked Seto in the eyes, and a huge sob erupted from her throat.

"Seto," she whispered, clinging to him like a child. Her clothes soaked through to Seto's own skin, but for once the young man didn't care. He just held his mother, just as scared as she was.

* * *

"I had just gone out for a few drinks," the slightly trembling voice of the woman admitted.

It was a few hours after his mother had burst into Seto's room. They had held each other for a long while, the mother just weeping into her son's chest. He had just stood there, stunned, not knowing what to say, what to do. Seto just held her like he had when he was a child and he had had a nightmare. Except this was no nightmare. This was very much reality. And it scared Seto.

"Seto?" the voice of his mother bought the young man out of his thoughts. He looked up at her. Her eyes were still bloodshot, but from crying this time. "I am so sorry." She held out a hand to reach for Seto's. She smiled when he didn't move away.

Seto sighed. He was so tired. "You really scared me," he murmured. "When you came in looking like that. It was like you were… possessed." He looked into her blue eyes. "I know you were drunk. But I thought you were going to quit. Dad never liked it when you drank so heavily. I can see why he didn't now." His mother looked away. "Why me?" she looked at her son questioningly. "Why did you come for me?" Seto repeated.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I suppose you remind me so much of your father. In my intoxicated mind I made you him. I am so ashamed," she finished.

Seto nodded in acceptance of the apology. He had forgiven her. But he didn't forget. No, he could never forget.

The young man shuddered as he remembered the look in his mother's eyes. He looked away, embarrassed at his emotions that were shown clearly on his face. Since he was young he never let anything faze him. Not when he heard his mother and father arguing downstairs, not when his parents - more specifically his father - took out his frustration on him. It hurt him, of course it did, but he was not going to let anyone know that. To show others his emotions, whether he was happy or upset or angry, was dangerous. It was a sign of weakness. It showed others that the walls Seto had carefully constructed over so many years were able to be demolished.

But this time. God, this time, Seto was terrified. And for once it wasn't anything to do with his little brother. He wasn't afraid that his mother would turn on her younger son. He was just afraid for himself, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared of his mother right now.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle hand stroke his cheek. He turned to see his mother staring into his eyes. She looked nervous, apprehensive. But he wasn't going to push her away. She needed comforting as much as he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Seto to her chest, and once again Seto was reminded of his childhood when he used to be held by his mother. He could hear her heart beating and he closed his eyes, the sound was soothing.

"Maybe," Seto heard his mother say softly, "maybe it would be better for us all if you and Mokuba just left."

Seto frowned into his mother's chest. He was not going to give up on her so easily. As much as he wanted to get both his little brother and himself out of this situation, he was not going to leave her.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. "No," he said. "I'm not going to abandon you. Not now. We _will _get through this."

His mother smiled and once again stroked his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Seto," she said softly. "I know that you will not leave if that isn't what you want, but I also know that if you do, you will take care of your little brother. Won't you?"

Seto frowned at these words. He felt confused. Just what did his mother mean by that? She knew that he cared for Mokuba more than anyone else in the world. Or was he reading too much into this? Instead of questioning her right now, Seto just nodded. "Of course so. You know I will. I will always do what's best for Mokuba."

* * *

Seto was in his room again. His mother had dozed off a half hour ago. Seto had never felt more awake, his mother's words repeating in his head. Did she mean anything when she mentioned Mokuba? Was it some kind of challenge? A test to see if he really did care about his brother? Maybe she…

The man was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a quiet knock on his door. Thinking it to be his mother, he didn't say anything, feigning sleep.

He heard footsteps move away, but instead of heading to his parents' room, they went into his brother's room. Seto opened his door just in time to see his raven haired little brother disappear into his own room. He frowned. Didn't Mokuba have a sleepover at his friends' house? Suspicious and concerned, he strode down the corridor and opened his brother's door, not even bothering to knock. Mokuba looked at him as he entered, and Seto saw that his eyes were red, and tear tracks were on his cheeks.

"Mokie?" he said softly. At his name, the younger Kaiba started to sob. Seto's eyes widened and he hugged his brother tightly, sitting on the bed so that Mokuba fell into his lap. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, brushing the black hair away from his brother's small face. "Why are you home so early? Did something happen at your friend's house?"

Mokuba nodded and sobbed even harder.

Seto pulled his brother to his chest and held him there, much like his mother had done to him only an hour ago. "Shh," he said soothingly. "Its okay. What happened? Tell me."

Mokuba leaned back and looked at his brother. He had calmed down a bit, enough to talk at least. "When me and my friends went out for a walk in the park, these boys started staring and pointing at me. I heard them say something about dad, and how I didn't belong to him." Seto felt a cold weight settle on his heart. "I told them that it wasn't true," Mokuba continued. "But they just kept on saying that dad isn't actually my real one." He looked Seto straight in the eye, and the older brother had to stop himself from looking away from that gaze. "But now I want to know. Is it true, Seto?"

Seto looked into his brother's wide eyes. What should he say? He had already told his mother that he would never breath a word of this to Mokuba. But surely Mokuba needed the truth now? He closed his eyes. He didn't want to be the one to tell Mokuba that the man that he had called a father for so many years wasn't his blood father. But still, this was his brother. No, his mother must have had a good reason for not letting Mokuba know before now about his father. And it wasn't in his place to tell Mokuba this kind of information. He opened his eyes again.

"Mokie, _if_ that is true, nothing has changed, okay? You know that you were loved by dad, and you loved him, didn't you?" Mokuba nodded. "And if this is true," Seto continued, "nothing will ever change between you and me."

Mokuba nodded again, but looked down at his knees. "But you have to say that," he said quietly. "Because its in some kind of big brother's instruction book."

Seto shook his head. "No. I don't have to say anything. I say it because I want to, and because its true. There is no big brother's instruction book, Mokie."

Mokuba looked into his brother's blue eyes. "Is it in the contract?"

Seto chuckled. "No, there's no contract either."

Mokuba smiled, and his eyes started to twinkle again. He threw his arms around his brother's neck, then felt Seto's arms circle his waist.

After a while, Mokuba started to doze off, so Seto tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, kiddo."

Mokuba opened his grey eyes briefly to see his brother again. "Goodnight, big brother. I love you."

Seto's eyes widened. "I-" God, it hurt him that he couldn't say those three simple words to his brother - the person that he cared for more than anyone else, and the person that he would do anything for. He sighed and closed his eyes, making sure that Mokuba couldn't see the despair in them. He got up and left the room, but not before taking one more look at his brother. "I know."

* * *

(I know there was a lot of Mokuba/Seto bonding here, but its all significant to the story...)

Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take too long to update! Please read and review but no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, how long has it been since I updated?? Sorry about that, people. But I have had studies, and at the moment things aren't exactly pretty at home. ACK!!

Anyway, I have been called on one occasion a very evil person for not updating, so here's a chapter! I quite like it, but I must warn you that towards the end, Seto is a bit OOC - just a very clear WARNING.

Other than that, thanks for the constant reviews. All of the support has been really great from you guys. I plan on opening a Livejournal account, so I'll place some replies from reviews there if any of you are still looking for answers.

So, enjoy. Read, review but no flames please. And _hopefully_ chapter 8 won't take as long to write!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Seto couldn't sleep that night. So many things were rolling around in his head: his conversation with Yami, his conversation with Mokuba, this thing with his mother. When the hell did thigns get so hectic around here? Gone were the days when his biggest problem was an exam paper. Everything had changed so much. And so quickly.

He rose from the bed. Obviously he want going to get any sleep tonight. He might as well go downstairs and watch TV or something until some mindless drivel pit him to sleep. Seto didn't have a television in his room, opting instead for a computer and a bookshelf. It was very seldom that he channel surfed, and during his school and college years, he was much too busy with his studies to be watching television.

When he got downstairs, he noticed the light on the phone was blinking, indicating that it was storing a message. He frowned. He didn't hear the phone ringing. He pressed the 'play' button on the machine anyway and listened to the message while he searched the TV remote.

There was a long beep, then:

"Seto?"

The said man looked up in shock. It was Yami… but when did he call? He listened, dreading what the other would have been calling for.

"I guess you're not in yet," the voice continued. He sounded tired. "I don't want to discuss anything over the phone, especially when no one is answering me. So if you have an hour or so free today or tomorrow, please meet me at the coffee place. I really need to… want to talk to you. Bye."

There was another long beep then the machine announced that the message had been left at 6:32 PM. Now it was 2:00AM.

Seto closed his eyes and sank down onto the sofa. There went any chances of catching some sleep. His brain, which was now a pile of mush, insisted that Seto sleep. But his conscious begged him to consider Yami's message before he drifted off.

He put his head in his hands and bit back a groan of frustration. What the hell was Yami thinking? Calling him after what he had told him today… well, yesterday now. Then wanting to talk to him again. Frankly, Seto just wanted to forget the whole episode had ever happened. But then another part of him was oddly flattered. This time he did groan into his hands. What the hell was he going to do?!

"Seto?" The young man looked up when he heard his little brother. He had on a red gown over his pyjamas and his hair was mussed up from sleep.

"Why are you awake?" Seto asked Mokuba. He hoped his little brother had just come down to get a drink of water or something. Not that he was being unkind, but he just felt like he needed some alone time.

Mokuba looked down at his slipper clad feet. "I couldn't sleep then I heard a voice down here." He looked around the room briefly as if expecting someone to come out of the shadows and surprise him.

Seto sighed and scrubbed his face. "I was listening to a message, that's all," he said. He glanced at his baby brother, who was still standing, and patted the seat next to him in invitation.

"Who was it?" Mokuba asked when he had snuggled up next to his brother. At Seto's confused frown Mokuba said "who left the message."

"Oh. Um, no one important."

Mokuba said nothing for 2 seconds then, "why do you always do that?"

Seto raised a brow at his brother's harsh tone. "Do what?" he asked, completely at a loss as to what he was supposedly doing.

"You never open up to me," Mokuba replied still in that sharp voice. "Even when I know something is bothering you, like now, you still refuse to tell me anything."

Seto stared at his sibling. "Whoa," he exclaimed. "Since when did our roles reverse? Last time I checked, I was the older brother."

"Exactly," Mokuba shouted back. "Brother being the main word. Shouldn't you be opening up to me more than you are? We're supposed to be there for each other, not just you there for me."

"Mokie, there are some things that you don't understand yet," Seto said. _And some things that I just won't tell you, _his mind added silently.

Seto looked deep into his brother's eyes, a bit startled by the frown on his face. Never had Mokuba lost his temper with him, and it was a bit unnerving and upsetting to say the least. He expected to find anger, maybe even resent in those eyes, something he wouldn't be able to stand, he knew. But instead he found only concern and unconditional love. Seto sighed. Could he really deny Mokuba something so simple? "Mokie," he said, "I don't want to go into the details because I don't feel comfortable talking about this. But, yes, I have had things on my mind, things that I just want to figure out by myself. Can you understand that, kiddo?"

Mokuba didn't say anything for a moment, but then he nodded both in comprehension and acceptance.

Seto knew this wasn't the answer that Mokuba wanted, but he hoped the raven haired boy would understand what a big step his brother was taking by even admitting to having anything on his mind.

They were silent for a few long minutes, both siblings caught in his own thoughts. Then Mokuba yawned widely. "I'm going upstairs again, Seto," he said. "I'm sleepy."

Seto smiled at his brother and nodded. Mokuba leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek before saying goodnight.

The brunette's mind inevitably led him back to a certain crimson eyed man when Mokuba left. What was he going to do? Seto played Yami's message one last time before he lay down on the sofa. The last thing he heard before he slept was Yami's tired voice telling him goodbye.

* * *

Sunlight licked Seto's skin a few hours later and he woke feeling a tad disorientated before he realised he had slept on the sofa. The brunette squinted at the wall clock. It was 7 AM. No wonder he still felt like crap. He had only been asleep for 5 hours.

"Hello, sweetheart."

The voice startled Seto and he looked up to see his mother standing at the foot of the sofa. When did she get here?

"Morning," he replied. At a loss as to what else to say, he murmured, "Mokuba's home."

She sat next to him. "I know. I heard you two talking down here last night." She looked at her son and put an arm around his shoulders. He didn't have the energy to shrug her off. He wondered if she had heard anything in detail last night. "You know I'm here for you, don't you, Seto? If you want to talk I mean." Well that answered that question. She obviously heard enough to know that she should be worried. Seto just snorted still staring straight ahead. He didn't need her sympathy or her shoulder to cry on.

She sighed but only patted his shoulder then went into the kitchen without another word.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. The family had sat down to a nice breakfast and lunch together. They talked about nothing that had happened during the past week. Mokuba talked about school and his friends and didn't once bring up the subject of his father.

_Almost like nothing has happened, _Seto thought. He was surprised that he felt a bit bitter at the thought. He knew that his mother didn't want to upset neither him or Mokuba, but surely their father, his mother's husband, deserved some acknowledgement?

At 4PM, Seto found himself in his room, making small notes on his father's - now his - company. It was still taking time to sink in that Seto actually owned a business. But with everything that was happening, this, too, still felt like a dream.

One part of his brain was faintly aware that he was looking at some kind of finance sheet that he had found with his father's discarded notes. Another part of his brain was thinking about where he _should _be right now. His whole day had been free to do as he pleased, but he had been avoiding the option he had been given last night.

Seto was ripped in two over the issue with Yami. Some part of him wanted to pretend that nothing had ever happened between them, that they had neer even been reunited just a few days ago. He was sure he could get on perfectly well without the wild haired man. After all, he had done so for half his life, hadn't he?

But then another part told him that what he was doing now - ignoring Yami, wanting to pretend that nothing had ever happened - was ridiculous. This was the part of him that was telling him to embrace this now. He wouldn't be hurt by Yami, he wasn't meant to get hurt when Yami left - Yami had explained all of that. And, that part of him mentioned as an afterthought, Yami had told him everything, most importantly why he had left, at Seto's request. Yami had wanted to wait until they were more comfortable around each other, but Seto had pushed him to tell him.

The blue eyed man was so lost in his thoughts that he quiet knock on his bedroom door almost went unnoticed. Thinking it to be Mokuba, Seto distractedly told him to come in.

When his little brother didn't say anything, Seto turned round in his chair, only to find that it wasn't Mokuba at all. It was Yami.

"Hi," the shorter male said quietly, hesitantly.

Seto's blue eyes narrowed. How dare Yami come into his room like this, as if he had been invited. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled. "How did you got in?" He felt a strange mix of satisfaction and pain when Yami flinched ever so slightly at his tone.

Then Yami's pride evidently took over, for he stood a little straighter even when Seto stood up, trying to intimidate him with his height. The crimson eyed man shrugged nonchalantly. "You didn't come to the coffee place. So I came here. And your mother let me in."

Again Seto snarled. "So you just assumed that seeing as I wouldn't come to you at your beck and call, you would just invite yourself to my home."

Yami's eyes softened. "Seto," he murmured quietly. He didn't say anything else but took a step forward.

Seto didn't step back, but he did cross his arms over his chest as if to protect himself from any emotions by cutting off access to his heart. He just glared at Yami, knowing all the while that no amount of hostility would affect him. Yami was just as stubborn as Seto, so he knew that neither would back down while the other was still standing.

"I need to talk to you," Yami said. "About what happened yesterday."

"What is there to talk about, Yami?" Seto asked nastily. "I thought you said all you wanted to yesterday." He didn't want to be so unkind to Yami, but it was the only way that he could shield himself from being hurt again. If Yami got angry or upset with him then he would Seto alone. It was a pitiful attempt, he knew, but he was so desperate to prevent anything happening between them.

"No, I didn't because you ran off before I could say anything else." yami didn't seen in the least wounded by Seto's remark. He was either really good at keeping his emotions in check or was a very good actor.

Seto snorted in reponse. "I did not run off, Yami." The other just stared at him with that unwavering crimson gaze. Seto looked away first. "So. What else do you have to say?" he asked coldly.

Yami sighed tiredly. "Seto, if you remember correctly, you not only asked me why I left, you almost forced me. You left me no choice but to confess, and when I did…" he trailed off and Seto saw him shake his head. "I'm not going to apologise for what I told you."

After a while, Seto lowered his arms and rubbed his face with his hands. Did the world hate him? Everything was pushing down on him and he was too tired to respond with his usual ice. "Yami," he said finally, "what did you expect me to do?" When Yami narrowed his beautiful eyes, Seto shook his head. "No, I'm seriously asking you. Yami, please tell me what it was that you expected from me."

Soul searching crimson orbs looked into weary blue. But Seto did not allow himself to look away. Yami must have found what he was searching for because then he started talking. "Of course I didn't expect you to profess undying love or anything. But I also didn't expect you to walk out on me either."

"You mean like you did to me?" As soon as Seto had said the words, he wished he hadn't. Pain flashed briefly in Yami's eyes.

"Is this what this is about?" he whispered. Even though the question should have been asked harshly, it wasn't. "Is this all about what happened when we were children?"

Seto kicked himself mentally. He didn't want to get into this argument again. "No," he said. "I didn't mean to say that, Yami. I'm sorry."

Yami nodded in acceptance. "Seto?" he began talking again, timidly. "Can I ask you… have you ever loved me?"

Seto looked at him for a while. "I did when we were kids," he said, then continued hurriedly when the other's eyes widened in hope. He didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "But it was platonic. We were best friends. That was all I felt for you back then."

Yami nodded again then took a deep breath, as if psyching himself up for something big. "And do you love me now?" he asked.

Seto's eyes widened when Yami posed the question so boldly. "You can't ask me that!" he exclaimed in shock, "I mean, its too soon for me to be thinking anything like that. And, with everything happening at home right now, I can hardly think straight anymore. Yami, I cant answer that."

Yami looked at him sadly. "You're right," he said quietly, nodding. "Of course you're right." He sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose you want me to go." He turned to leave, and suddenly Seto couldn't let him go like this.

"Wait," he said. Yami turned back to face him again. Seto didn't do anything, not knowing what to say.

The crimson eyed man smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "Seto, I understand what you told me. Family always comes first. I, too, wouldn't have it any other way. No, I understand that you need to concentrate on your family first and foremost, and I don't reproach you for that." Seto nodded. Then Yami continued to talk. "But I want you to promise me, Seto, that if ever you need _anything, _you will come to me." When Seto's gaze wavered, Yami pressed him. "Promise me, Seto."

Seto stared at his childhood friend. Why was Yami saying this? But he couldn't deny him. "I promise," he said.

Yami smiled at him again and walked out of the room. Seto closed the door behind him and leant his forehead against it. He replayed Yami's last question: _"And do you love me now?"_

Seto breathed the answer so quietly: "Yes."


End file.
